Paperwork
by Koyuki
Summary: One boring day with a lot of paperwork, Quatre asked a strangely simple yet complex questionwhy is he never seme? Result? Ignored paperwork, lots of terrifying sounds, and a notsoboring day. 3x4x3


A/N: This is my first Gundam Wing fic. I'm writing this mainly because I'm stuck at my mom's house. It's totally random and plotless, but it's very cute... I think.  
  
Pairings: 3x4x3 with Quatre ACTUALLY being seme...  
  
Warning: Oocness, yaoi, Quartre ACTUALLY being seme O.o, 3x4x3... paperwork being ignored. I think that's it.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. (Duh.) And besides, I would like to have Subaru more...  
  
Dedication: For Aubers-sama... Whose obsession with Gundam Wing (mainly Heero and Duo) will be her end... XD  
  
'blah'-thoughts  
  
"blah"-speech  
  
------  
  
Paperwork  
  
------  
  
It was a boring day.  
  
And like almost any other day, Quatre had to paperwork.  
  
However, it wasn't a bit of paperwork. Oh no. He had a LOT of paperwork. So much, in fact, that it made the amount he usually did look like a first grade homework assignment.  
  
But not JUST a lot of paperwork. Actually, it was an ungodly amount of paperwork.  
  
Of course all of it was important paperwork. Not that Quatre ever had to do paperwork that wasn't "important."  
  
Quatre sighed and rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming on.  
  
'What ever did I do to deserve this?' he thought to himself as he sorted through the massive piles. 'There's a million things I'd rather be doing than this boring stuff...'  
  
Silently, he began listing them in his head as he filled out some forms.  
  
"I'd rather even be risking my life in a mobile suit on an seemingly impossible suicide mission than this," he quietly mumbled to himself.  
  
The words "mobile suit" gently reminded him of the presence of another in his office.  
  
Quatre gently lifted his head and turned it in the general direction of the other occupant. Surely enough, his lover Trowa was still sitting the corner, having not moved an inch since Quatre last checked on him.  
  
Trowa was silently gazing at Quatre and for a second, their eyes met.  
  
Slightly blushing, Quatre quickly turned back to his paperwork.  
  
Though his boyfriend had not precisely insisted on coming with Quatre, nor had Quatre begged him to come either. It was more or less of a silent agreement.  
  
Apparently, Trowa sat around while staring aimlessly into the air when Quatre was in the office. Not that the blond pilot was particularly surprised.  
  
Trowa had promised not to be of any disturbance in the office. He kept his promise well. Quatre almost forgot about him...  
  
Of course, under these circumstances, Quatre would have preferred Trowa to... "distract" him like Trowa of-so-kindly did last time. It resulted in many loud noises which scared senseless the other people in the building and a lot of ignored paperwork... which got Quatre in a lot of trouble.  
  
Quatre's mind then shifted to the "interesting" things that they did last night... which interrupted when Trowa coughed slightly.  
  
Quatre then snapped back to reality, blushed slightly at the fact he was daydreaming and staring into thin air, and returned to work. Trowa's face carried that of a slight smirk at his lover's lack of focus.  
  
That's when it hit him.  
  
He stopped in the middle of a word when the thought just nagged at his mind. Shrugging it off, he finished the sentence, but the mind-provoking thought continued to haunt his mind.  
  
Determined to finish the paperwork first before doing anything... interesting... for the day, Quatre tried to ignore it.  
  
Which eventually drove him crazy after a few minutes.  
  
Sighing, Quatre glared at his boyfriend in the corner who was receiving quite some entertainment from Quatre's inner struggle.  
  
Clearly not amused, Quatre sprang up from his desk and marched over to where Trowa was.  
  
Glaring pointedly, Quatre started, "Trowa..."  
  
Pausing for a dramatic effect allowed Trowa the time to slightly worry that his lover was truly angry with him.  
  
"Why am I always the uke?!?!?" he hissed.  
  
Trowa, taken slightly aback by the random question, landed into a mixture of a coughing fit and muffled laughter.  
  
When he stopped, he came face to face with Quatre's "you'd-better-have-a-good-explaination-for-this-or-you're-sleeping-on-the-couch-for-a-week" face.  
  
"Um... What ever made you think that?" Trowa retorted back still with a smirk.  
  
"When was the last time that I was seme?!"  
  
"Um..." started Trowa.  
  
"Never!" Quatre continued to rant. "Not once. So why am I never the seme?"  
  
Trowa remained silent, obviously trying to find a suitable excuse as his lover glared at him with the annoyance of a thousand suns.  
  
Suddenly, Trowa smirked.  
  
"You could be... right now..." his voice suddenly husky and tempting Quatre with the offer.  
  
Quatre stared at him for a moment and was just about answer when Trowa's lips came crashing on his own.  
  
Trowa took great pains to make sure that he was underneath Quatre though, so when the blonde pilot had coherent thoughts once again, he would not throw a fit about being uke again.  
  
Needless to say, a lot of important paperwork was ignored that day.  
  
Not that anyone came in to remind Quatre about it. After all, there were few people that would even dare go near his office with all the strange noises coming from it.  
  
But at least it was no longer a boring day.  
  
owari  
  
------  
  
A/N: Yay! All done. You wouldn't believe how long it took to me get all of this down one paper... gosh, I'm a slow writer. This was super fun to write, and I love messing with characters. XD What can I say?  
  
Please review? 


End file.
